would you be my ice cream?
by mypreciousangel
Summary: Tidak mau harga dirinya sebagai penakluk wanita tercoreng, Moriyama pun menyiapkan berbagai rencana untuk menaklukan hati seorang gadis yang judesnya tidak nanggung-nanggung /MoriyamaxOC


Pensil berputar cepat di atas meja, namun akhirnya kalah oleh gaya gravitasi dan berhenti berputar. Ujugnya yang lancip mengarah pada seorang lelaki bercap playboy, Moriyama Yoshitaka.

"Ah!" keluh Moriyama.

Kise nyengir setan, bahagia karena bisa membalas Moriyama. Dari tadi, selalu dia yang kena apes gara-gara dare Moriyama.

Ya, kelima anggota tim basket Kaijou kini sedang bermain truth or dare untuk mengisi waktu luang. Dari awal permainan, Kise selalu kena arah pensil dan menjadi bahan bullyan senpai-senpainya, terutama Moriyama. Makanya, sekarang dia mau balas dendam.

"Jadi, _truth or dare_?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Dare, tentu saja."

"Hee... Kalau begitu..."

"Senpai! Biar aku saja yang memberi dare pada Moriyama-senpai!" seru Kise, memotog ucapan Kasamatsu.

Entah Kasamatsu sedang dalam mood yang baik atau mungkin Kise sedang beruntung, Kasamatsu tidak menendang Kise seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, apa dare-mu, Kise?"

"Moriyama-senpai harus kencan dengan seorang teman sekelasku-ssu!" kata Kise bersemangat.

"Cih, itu sih perkara mudah. Sekali senyum pun semua gadis akan jatuh ke pelukanku," senyum Moriyama jumawa. "Nah, siapa gadis yang kau ingin kuajak kencan, Kise?"

Kise tersenyum misterius, lalu menjawab riang.

"Kanzaki Izumi-ssu!"

* * *

Would You Be My Ice Cream?

written by mypreciousangel

Kuroko no Basuke

belogs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Pair : Moriyama Yoshitaka x Kanzaki Izumi (OC)

.

.

* * *

Moriyama Yoshitaka berjalan ke kelas Kise dengan aura berbunga-bunga yang memancarkan pesonanya- pesonanya sebagai playboy, maksudnya. Dia yakin, sangat yakin kalau dare yang Kise berikan ini mudah sekali. Berkencan dengan seorang gadis, apa susahnya sih? Tinggal ajak dia kencan lalu rayu dia dengan kata-kata gombal andalan Moriyama, maka semuanya beres!

Setidaknya, itu yang Moriyama pikirkan.

"Oh, halo, Moriyama-senpai!" sapa Kise riang saat Moriyama memasuki kelasnya.

Moriyama tebar senyum. "Mana gadis yang kau bilang itu? Aku tidak sabar untuk mengajaknya kencan."

"Ah... Kanzaki-san duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Yang sedang membaca buku itu lho, senpai," jawab Kise dengan volume suara yang entah kenapa dikecilkan.

"Ho?" Moriyama melayangkan pandangannya ke pojok kelas. Sosok seorang gadis berambut indigo tertangkap pandangannya. Dari jauh, kecantikannya sudah terlihat. "Wow, dia cantik, Kise."

"Mmh... Aku juga berpikir begitu-ssu."

"Baiklah, misi dimulai~"

Moriyama berjalan mendekati Kanzaki Izumi dengan percaya diri. Anehnya, anak-anak di kelas itu malah menatap Moriyama ngeri saat dia semakin dekat dengan Kanzaki. Walau heran, Moriyama tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Kanzaki Izumi-chan?" sapa Moriyama manis. Matanya jelalatan seolah mengobservasi gadis itu. Dia gadis yang cantik, Moriyama akui. Wajahnya dingin, tapi malah terlihat seksi menurut Moriyama. Rambutnya berwarna indigo panjang dan dikuncir dua dengan pita merah. Matanya hitam pekat dan nampak kosong. Moriyama seperti tersedot black hole saat menatap mata gadis itu.

"Apa?" Respon yang didapat Moriyama tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Moriyama Yoshitaka, Izumi-chan," senyum Moriyama, berusaha meluluhkan hati Izumi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemanimu, Izumi-chan. Kau nampak kesepian. Kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu sendirian, hm?" Moriyama melancarkan gombalannya.

Izumi menatap Moriyama dengan tatapan yang... menyeramkan, kalau boleh jujur. Moriyama sampai harus meneguk ludah karena tatapan yang diberikan Izumi.

"Kalau tidak punya urusan lain yang lebih penting, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Kau pengganggu," usir Izumi ketus.

"Awh, kenapa kau galak sekali, Nona? Kau seperti mawar ya, angkuh dan sulit didekati, namun cantik dan memikat hati." Rupanya, Moriyama masih berusaha menggombali Izumi.

Alis Izumi berkedut, kesal. Matanya semakin tajam menatap Moriyama, kemudian memutar bola matanya, berdecih kesal, lalu pergi meninggalkan Moriyama begitu saja.

Moriyama melongo. Tidak percaya dengan respon yang didapatkannya. Dari kejauhan, Kise, Kasamatsu dan Kobori tertawa ngakak melihat raut wajah Moriyama.

 _Priceless._

* * *

Moriyama masih belum menyerah.

Jam pulang sekolah, Moriyama langsug menyerbu kelas Kise selepas sang guru pegajar membubarkan kelas. Nasib baik pertama, kelas Kise baru saja dibubarkan. Nasib baik kedua, Kanzaki Izumi masih berada di kelas.

"Halo," sapa Moriyama.

Izumi tidak menjawab sapaan Moriyama. Dirinya cuma memandangi Moriyama dengan sinis. Ditatap seperti itu, mau tidak mau Moriyama merasa canggung.

"Ehm... Itu... Maaf soal yang tadi ya, hehe. Apa kau marah?"

Izumi masih belum mau menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, Izumi membuat ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Sayangnya, Moriyama keburu menangkap gelagatnya itu dan segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Izumi.

"Apa maumu?" Izumi akhirnya bersuara.

"Hehe, akhirnya bicara juga," Moriyama tersenyum riang. "Begini, apakah kau punya waktu di hari Minggu nanti?"

"... memangnya kenapa?" Izumi bertanya curiga.

"Kalau ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan," jawab Moriyama tanpa tahu malu.

Izumi mengerjap, kemudian raut ketus terpasang di wajahnya. "Kencan saja sana kau dengan pohon beringin."

Seusai mengatakan itu, Kanzaki Izumi pun berlalu pergi dari hadapan Moriyama, yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah nelangsa.

"Pft, playboy kita gagal lagi," ejek Kasamatsu.

"Ffu, senpai sok-sokan mau ngajak Kanzaki-sab kencan, sih!" timpal Kise. "Kanzaki-san kan, cewek paling judes di kelas-ssu! Nggak ada cowok yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya saking judesnya!"

Ternyata Moriyama tidak terima diejek seperti itu. "Enak saja! Lihat saja nanti, dalam seminggu pasti aku bisa mengajaknya kencan!"

"Masa' sih, senpai? Aku tidak percaya-ssu!" Kise memanas-manasi.

"Kalau bicara saja sih gampang, Moriyama," Kasamatsu ikut-ikutan. "Buktikan dong!"

"Iya! Akan aku buktikan! Pokoknya, kalau dalam seminggu aku tidak berhasil kencan dengan gadis itu, aku bakal lari keliling sekolah tanpa busana!" ikrar Moriyama tanpa pikir panjang.

"Whoa, serius, senpai?"

"Hei, jangan main-main, Moriyama!"

"Aku tidak main-main. Pokoknya lihat saja nanti!" kata Moriyama penuh rasa percaya diri.

Yah, kita lihat saja nanti, Moriyama-kun.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

author note:

Halo, berjumpa lagi dengan Angel di fict multichap yang baru.

Red and White enggak discontinued, kok. Chap 3-nya sedang dalam masa pengetikan. Angel mohon maaf karena lama sekali update-nya.

Sekedar cerita, Angel buat fict ini karena idenya ada begitu saja saat liat temen Angel yang judesnya bukan main, tapi herannya baiknya juga bukan main. Temen Angel ini jadi referensi buat tokoh Kanzaki Izumi. Untuk tokoh Mooriyama sendiri, Angel pilih karena cocok aja rasanya.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca. Berminatkah meninggalkan review sebagai hadiah untuk Angel?

with love,

Angel


End file.
